dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Marge Ramirez (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Margarita "Marge" Domeck-Ramirez / Mapacha (translation: "Racoon" or "Fire Raccoon") is a superheroine in the Comprehensive and Cataclysmic Gerosha universes of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. She is the long-lost biological daughter of John "the Gray Champion" Domeck, and the adoptive daughter of Cuban-American immigrants Pablo and Anna Ramirez. She features in A So-Called Heretic and The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. In the series Sodality, she later ends up as one of the "Legends" in the Sodality of Gerosha. She at one point was a fashion model for a mall chain, using that life as a cover for her real work of waging war on drug cartels. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Mapacha gets her name from the fact that she can climb trees quickly (like a racoon,) and she is part-Amerindian. She has the ability to generate large amounts of heat in an aura, and use it to burn enemies as she runs past them really fast. In extreme cases, she combines this with her weaponry. She carries a dagger, and sometimes a machete, into battle. She tries not to use her weapons for actual attacks, preferring to use her flames and high speed to gain an edge on enemies. She tends to be shy around strangers in social circumstances, but dutiful. Her biggest drawback is that she does not have a healing factor that works the way her father's does: battle wounds are much more likely to be deadly for her. She also doesn't like cold weather, as it tenses up her muscles. As a Marlquaanite, she is prone to being captured inside of Marlquaanite prison containers. Character bio ''A So-Called Heretic'' and Kicked Deer. Original quality here.]] See also: A So-Called Heretic John Domeck's exile to colonial Massachusetts led to him discovering a rejected squaw named Orenda, who often went by the nickname "Kicked Deer." He was able to convert her to Christianity quite easily, and the two readily fell in love. He was there at her baptism, where she was given the name "Katherine." John and Kicked Deer eventually had their daughter, Margaret. However...John's constant battle to keep Marlquaanite rubies from ending up with the Society of the Icy Finger led to him and his family becoming outcasts, often assumed by townsfolk to be "heretics" for acknowledging that a thing like the Marlquaan could even exist. The Society managed to find out where John was, and went to great lengths to make trouble. A manhunt began when John tried to flee. This resulted in Kicked Deer being murdered, as well as John and Margaret being led to the beach to be executed. However, a Marlquaan storm erupted and struck both of them right before they could be killed. ''Freedom's Apparition'' See also: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition While John is shown arriving in the 21st century, Margaret ends up in 1995. She is discovered by a Cuban family, and raised as their adopted daughter. Her Cuban family finally gets tired of life in Cuba under Castro and decides to flee to Florida. Their trip proves successful, and Marge Ramirez grows up in the Miami area. They reveal to her that they are well-aware of the Marlquaan storms that have become more frequent, and are the current keepers of Hester's locket. Marge earns the nickname "Fire Racoon," or "Mapacha," because of her ability to climb trees quickly and con her classmates out of things. Her bond with the Marlquaan begins to manifest around the age of 21, and she starts fighting crime in the Miami area as Mapacha. She gets a cover job as a fashion model for a local agency representing a mall store. She is shocked to learn that when she runs too fast, her clothes catch fire. She decides that to be of any use battling the drug cartels that harass her hometown, she needs flame-retardant clothing. Phaelites who work with Marlquaanite cases reach out to her, offering her some custom suits that can resist her flames. ''Chillingworth's Revenge'' and Mapacha battle Chillingworth II. Original quality here.]] See also: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge John and Hea go to Miami upon getting a lead that there's a Margaret Ramirez living in the Miami area that went by "Margaret Domeck" before being adopted. They also learn of stories about a fiery speedster heroine named Mapacha who's been patrolling the streets. Hea performs some more research along with the Medsors, and tracks down Margaret's whereabouts. Team Gray believes that only Mapacha can give Gray the kind of assistance necessary to defeat Chillingworth before the Icy Finger can destroy Boston. Reuniting of father and daughter proves a short-lived celebration, as Chillingworth follows Team Gray down to Miami in an effort to destroy the Gray Champion once and for all. Margaret's adoptive parents reveal that they are the current keepers of Hester's locket. They decide that their time has come to pass the torch, ruling that it now should belong to Hea. Gray and Mapacha battle Chillingworth while the Icy Finger spreads havoc across Miami. Hea leaps into the fray when Chillingworth proves too powerful, and she uses Hester's locket to de-power him. Mapacha finishes Chillingworth off before collapsing from her injuries. Gray initially wants to stay by her side and support her, but is urged to assist law enforcement instead in bringing down the Society of the Icy Finger. Certain personnel of the Society, however, manage to escape and regroup. Marge recovers in the hospital, and urges her father to go back to Boston with Kyle's family and help them look after Hea. She continues to be close to both John and her adoptive parents. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition (Gerosha Chronicles) In this Comprehensive Gerosha-exclusive, Mapacha ends up joining the resistance, aiding Ciem in keeping peace in Kentucky. ''Sodality'' battling Beliah and the Phaletori's Centhuen army. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Main article: Sodality (series) When the nation disintegrates in 2018, Marge and her parents waste little time getting together with Gray, the Pangs, and the Medsors. They all register as Toklisanans, though Gray's registry is put on hold due to some question of his US citizenship being valid. Since Gray was transferred from the 17th century to the year 2012, he is still technically a British subject. Even so, the group manages to escape across the border at some point in the 2020s. Ameristani regime, however, learn that Marge is a Marlquaanite and begin shooting. This forces Gray to also reveal that he is a Marlquaanite. The Medsors and Ramirezes manage to successfully escape; but Judge Terry Beliah betrays Gray, Mapacha, Hea, and Tabitha. He has some of his connections trap them in Marlquaanite prison containers, wherein which they end up being transported to Netheel and kept in suspended animation at the discretion of Duke Arfaas. They are all later rescued by the Sodality of Gerosha, and quickly join it. Mapacha and Gray end up as two of the three Marlquaanites, along with Extirpon, to participate in taking down Beliah's operations and defeating the army of Centhuen warriors created by the Phaletori. Development The character of Mapacha was first proposed in late 2001 and early 2002, as a long-lost daughter for John Domeck. Her original alias has since been forgotten, but it had something to do with "Fire Racoon." Little was decided about Marge at that time, except that she could run fast and set things on fire. Also, that she was a part-Amerindian and was adopted by Cubans. She remained a background character, set to appear in greater detail in The Gray Champion: End of Decadence in whatever form that story would take. It was in late 2010 that her origins were to be discussed more in detail when A So-Called Heretic was proposed as part of the Legacies of the Marlquaan volume of Comprehensive Gerosha. In late 2011, Gray Champion 2 was renamed The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. Mapacha's origins and reveal were then mapped around this new premise. Her adoptive family's relocation to Miami was inspired by the fact that when the Dozerfleet founder had a job interview at Target of Lansing near Grand Ledge, the break room was showing an episode of CSI: Miami. In 2012, the election results led to a sort of despair kicking in, which led to the abandoning of Comprehensive Gerosha. It was replaced with Cataclysmic Gerosha, exploring an alternate timeline in which the US would cease to exist as a country in 2018 due to the fallout of Obama's policies. That new premise in November of 2012 led to the show Sodality being proposed for the first time, originally under the working title of Ciem: Cataclysmic Horizons and then shortened to Cataclysmic Horizons. It was decided from there that Mapacha would return for the fourth season as a soon-to-be new member of the Sodality of Gerosha, a league made up of nearly all major Gerosha superheroes who could still be feasibly alive in the 2020s. See also * Gray Champion (comics) * Chillingworth (comics) * Hea Pang * The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge * ''Sodality'' (series) Further reading * Image and bio of John * Image and bio on Kicked Deer ** Continued on Kicked Deer coverage * Image and bio of Marge as a child * Image and bio of Domeck family ** Continued on Domeck family * Image and bio data of Marge outside of her Mapacha uniform External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42314736 Origins and Fallout art gallery], including Marge as she appears in A So-Called Heretic, at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/41932881 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Gray Champion characters